My Daddy
by SavinMe
Summary: Jack spends some time with Teague.


**My Daddy  
**_I know this probably is totally out of character but I just watched all three of the movies and after seeing a rather cute picture of Captain Teague holding baby Jack I decided that I absolutely had to write this just for the heck of it or it would be driving me insane. _

A small child with shoulder length curly brown hair, a red bandana tied around his head, dark red linen pants that reached his knees and a clean long sleeve white shirt was sitting on the edge of a dock, lightly swinging his legs and brushed his small feet against the water as his chocolate eyes searched around him with a sad expression in them.

"..._We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs...Drink up me hearties, yo ho...Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads, Drink up me hearties, yo ho, Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads, Drink up me hearties, yo ho, Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_..." he quietly sang while running his short fingers through the dark water.

"Ya know Jackie; ya shouldn't sing that...ya might attract pirates."

The boy's head whipped around and instantly a smile lit his chubby face as he quickly stood up and threw himself into the man's arms as he was picked up and hugged. He pulled back from the hug and saw his father was smiling at him, causing the boy to hug him again. "That's the point daddy, I was tryin' to at...get pirates here!" he exclaimed when he finally pulled back from the second hug.

"Why would you be tryin' to attract pirates, Jackie?" his father asked and the little boy smiled with pure innocence in his big brown eyes.

"Cause I missed ya daddy." He said before he was set down and instantly slipped his tiny hand into his father's much larger one as they began to walk.

"I've only been gone a week, Jack." His father pointed out and Jack wrinkled his nose at him in an adorable way before he shook his head.

"So? And it's Jackie!" he huffed as he pointed up at him with his free hand and his father only smiled and nodded at him as they continued walked hand-in-hand before they stopped at the door and Jack looked up at his father before his hat was turned around on his head as his father chuckled.

"Jackie, did you let your mother help you with yer hat?" he asked even though he already knew the answer since his son had been wearing it backwards and he probably didn't even notice.

"No!" he exclaimed as he rapidly shook his head. "She wouldn' fix my hair like yers daddy, so I didn' let 'er help me."

"I can see that Jackie." His father said before the duo entered the room and Jack got a wide smile on his face when he saw Hector Barbossa and his father standing around the table along with many other pirates his father's crew. Hector almost groaned when he saw Jack enter the room; it was well known that the two of them didn't quite get along.

"Heya Hecta'!" Jack said with a grin on his face and the 14-year-old narrowed his eyes at him. "Do yer wanna play wif me?"

"No, I do not want to play with you Jack." He said with his piercing blue eyes locked with Jack's bright chocolate ones and the child then pouted as he stuck out his bottom lip at him and the elder only sighed and turned his head away from him.

"Pwease?" the boy pouted

"No Jack, I do not play with five-year-olds," He snapped before his father sharply hit him on the back and he scowled. "What do you want to play?"

"I wanna be a pirate! You can be my parrot!" Jack exclaimed with a huge smile on his face since he normally doesn't have anyone to play with him. There aren't any other children at Shipwreck Cove so the boy always has to order pirates to play with him if he wanted to play with someone.

"I'll play with you, Jack!" Gwendolyn Gustav squealed and Jack's top lip rose into a snarl of disgust as he looked at the 7-year-old girl. Her father was close friends with his own father so she was a regular visitor who was absolutely in love with Jack even though the 5-year-old couldn't stand her...or any other girls for the matter.

"No," Jack said firmly. "Yer a girl and girls are gross!"

"Are not!" she instantly gasped. "I can be your...monkey! You love monkeys!"

"Nu uh!" Jack shrieked. "Monkeys are icky just like you, Gwen!"

Twenty minutes later Teague walked out of the room with his son's in his arms, Jack's left cheek was bright red and tears were rolling down his chubby face as he buried his face in Teague's long black hair while he sniffled and attempted to stop crying.

"It'll be alright, Jackie." Teague soothed as he rubbed his son's tiny back as he continued to sob.

"W-wh-why did-did sh-she sla-sl-slap m-m-me-me dad-dadd-daddy?" he sobbed and Teague barely made out his words since they were muffled by his hair and his crying and he resisted the urge to laugh at the little boy as he continued to soothe him before he sat down on the edge of the dock and moved Jack on his lap so he was sitting sideways with his head leaning against his father's chest.

"You called her ugly and fat, Jackie. You never tell a woman – or a girl that – because it hurts their feelings." Teague said as he gently ran his fingers through his son's dark curls and Jack looked up at him with confused brown eyes once he had stopped crying and was now only sniffling.

"How come?"

"Do you like it when people make fun of you, Jackie?" he questioned and his son shook his head. "Neither do girls and they tend to be more aggressive than boys."

"Oh...she'd make an ugly monkey." He decided and Teague shook his head with a smirk on his lips before he stood up and kneeled down in front of his son and stroked a soft cheek as he permanently imbedded his chubby features into his mind before kissing his forehead.

A gasp left Jack's lips when the wind knocked his hat off his head and it was sailing through the sky and landed far away in the water. Teague sighed softly but continued to stroke his son's cheek to try and get his mind off of the hat that had just flown off his head and chances are he'd never see it again. Luckily Jack wasn't too big about hats but did like to wear them to keep the sun out of his eyes (plus it made him look like Teague).

"It's alright, Jackie. I'll get you a new hat." Teague said and Jack nodded his head but continued to look out at the sea before he looked at his father when Teague lightly tapped his chubby cheek to gain his attention.

"I have to leave, love, I'm still not done with my journey," Teague said reluctantly and tears filled Jack's eyes as he nodded and looked away from him before Teague placed a hand under his son's chin and lifted up his head. "I'll be back in two weeks, Jackie...I promise you."

"Ok daddy." Jack said sullenly before a kiss was pressed to his cheek and his father stood and held his hand as the two walked towards the ships, Jack purposely walking as slow as his little legs would let him and Teague allowed him to. He wanted to leave his little Jackie as much as Jack wanted him to.

When they finally reached the harbor Jack started crying again as he refused to let go of Teague's hand. Teague whispered as he ran a hand through his son's hair before kissing his forehead and felt his son's arms wrap around his neck and he gently rubbed his back but when he pulled back Jack accidently pulled off his hat and then hugged the black Tricorne hat against his chest.

"Keep the hat, Jackie. Never lose it and you'll always have something of mine, love." Teague said with his hand rested on his son's cheek and Jack instantly nodded his head with a sullen look on his face.

"Love you daddy." Jack whispered

"I love you too, Jackie." Teague said before he stood and slowly walked to the ship and looked back at his son once he was aboard the ship and saw his son put the hat on his head and smiled when it swamped his head but the boy didn't take it off, he only pushed it back so it was hanging on his head before he waved bye and put a hand on the hat to make sure it didn't fly off.

He'd **never** lose it.


End file.
